Shinobi Love
by Malani Yamano
Summary: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is one of my 1st Naruto fanfics, this story will focus on how a boy that was hated by the entire village when he was younger becomes the hero of The Hidden Leaf Village. Come join Naruto and his friends and see if while hes saving the village will he find love. SasuSaku and NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

Shinobi Love

Ch 1

"Sakura's Feelings"

One day Sakura was at school sitting and staring at the guy who sat next to Naruto and smiled. Hinata sat down next to her and stared at Naruto. Ino entered and also stared at the boy Sakura was staring at and smiled at him.

He turned around and saw Ino staring, and crossed his arms avoiding her. Naruto also saw Ino staring at him and noticed where Sakura was looking and sighed. Shikamaru entered and looked.

"Hey Ino and Sakura why are you two so into him? Do you know who that is?"

Sakura looked at Shikamaru and nodded.

"Yes I know who he is. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, and what I heard he's the only survivor of that massacre in the Uchiha village. He's so dreamy and so perfect, just the kind of guy I want to be with."

Ino glared at Sakura.

"You will never get with Sasuke, Sakura and besides I'm already with him so tough."

Shikamaru interrupted.

"No you're not Ino stop dreaming. He's only in the academy for one reason and it's not for love trust me. So you are both wasting your time liking him. So many girls have tried to get with him and he turned them all down. What a drag you two wasting your time on someone like him."

Ino looked.

"You're just saying that Shikamaru because no girls likes you and want Sasuke you're just jealous. I know who my boyfriend is thank you very much."

Sasuke looked over at Sakura and Ino and shook his head, and looked around at all the girls swooning over him and crossed his arms again sighing. Naruto glared at him and looked at the girls getting mad. In his mind

'What's so great about Sasuke anyway he doesn't even pay attention to the girls when they try and talk to him. Besides I'm better looking than him and nicer too.'

The bell rang and Sasuke exited the classroom and entered the cafeteria. Ino knew she had to make a move to land Sasuke and prove to Sakura she had no chance. As she entered the cafeteria she hugged Sasuke when Sakura looked. Sasuke looked up and got irritated.

"Ino I told you once and not repeating myself now let me go! I'm not interested now let go! Get off of me."

Sakura looked and laughed as Ino walked and sat down.

"Really nice boyfriend you have Ino. "

Shikamaru started to crack up as he ate. Sakura finally stopped laughing and finished her lunch still staring at Sasuke as he ate. Naruto ate but continued too glare at Sasuke who was eating across from him.

The lunch bell rang and Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto threw out their trays and headed to class talking. Naruto was going on about how Sasuke thought he was all that and how much better he was compared to Sasuke. Sakura shook her head and watched as Sasuke threw his tray away and walked to class in front of them. Hinata saw Sakura blush as Sasuke walked past her and continued to stare at Naruto.

When they got back in class Sasuke sat back down in his seat and looked at Naruto glaring. He glared back and listened as the teacher spoke and took notes. Sakura was staring at Sasuke while she wrote her notes down. Not realizing in the corner she was doodling S&S Always. Hinata looked and giggled.

"Sakura-Chan is you feeling okay? Don't be like Ino and make a fool of yourself like she did. It is true a lot of girls have tried to get with Sasuke and he just walked away. I just don't want to see you get hurt because I'm your friend."

Sakura quickly erased what she doodled as Sasuke passed her desk to sharpen his pencil. When he walked passed again she just stared at him smiling and dropped her pencil. He saw her pencil fall and picked it up handing it back to her smiling a little. Then he waked back to his desk and continued to write the notes down. Naruto glared at him again and wrote his notes down. The final bell rang and they all exited the classroom.

Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto walked home talking. After Naruto got inside Sakura and Hinata walked to Sakura's house talking about what a fool Ino made of herself in the cafeteria. Ino overheard and glared at them both.

"Sasuke was just acting like that he doesn't like to act like we're together. I'm going to meet him later. Sorry Sakura I won this fight Sasuke is mine forehead."

Sasuke appeared out of nowhere.

"Ino we are not together so stop saying we are. I'm not interested in you or the rest of you fan girls. I'm in the academy for one reason and that's the end of it now stop lying and fantasizing we're together. See you at school tomorrow Sakura-Chan bye I'm going to train for a while."

Sakura smiled and waved to Sasuke as he disappeared in the shadows. Hinata looked shocked.

"You're the first girl he actually talked to Sakura-Chan that's an accomplishment. I wish that Naruto knew what he means to me. I can't help myself, I faint every time he's near me. I don't know how to tell him though it's hopeless. "

Sakura looked and smiled.

"Hinata he'll come around just be yourself you'll be surprised. We have known Naruto for a long time he's just Naruto. Tomorrow we find out the teams we'll be in. I wonder who will be on my team."

Hinata looked and sighed.

"Yes it's exciting seeing where all our hard work took us. See you at school tomorrow Sakura Chan night."

Sakura watched as Hinata went inside and walked home thinking about tomorrow. She got home and her mom greeted her.

"Hello Sakura how was school today? Yes I remember the day I found out what team I was on and the good times we all had when we didn't have a mission. Trust me Sakura your team will form a bond that can't be broken. They will be your backbone through thick and thin."

She smiled and hugged her mom.

"Thank you mom, I feel a lot better than I did now that you talked to me. I was so nervous when Iruka Sensei told us yesterday at the end of the class. I wonder who will be on my team and who our sensei will be. I hope it's a good team and that what you say is true."

The night carried on and Sakura got ready for bed and went to sleep. She heard her alarm go off and got ready for school. Then she met up with Naruto and Hinata. While they walked to school Sasuke came down the road and walked to school listening to all the fan girls. He crossed his arms and ignored them. The bell rang and everyone took their seat. Hinata sat and stared at Naruto who was looking at the teacher's desk.

Sasuke sat silent as Iruka Sensei named the teams. Sakura continued to stare at Sasuke smiling. Naruto sat impatiently listening as the teams were called out. Iruka Sensei looked at Sasuke.

"On team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno led by Kakashi Hatake. On Team 8 Hinata Hyuga,KIba Inuzuka, and Shino. Tomorrow the teams named will meet with their sensei."

Sasuke looked and sighed looking at his two new team mates. Sakura was excited that she will be on the same team with Sasuke but not so happy that Naruto would be on their team. Ino's mouth dropped and Shikamaru closed it. Hinata blushed as Naruto looked over at her. Ino still stared at Sasuke with dreamy eyes.

"He may be on Sakura's team but he will be mine mark my words Shikamaru Sasuke will be mine."

The lunch bell rang and Sasuke looked at Ino.

"You're still fantasizing you have a chance with me? You don't and never will so give it up already. I'm not looking for anyone for the millionth time now give it up!"

Sasuke walked to the cafeteria and Sakura sighed walking with Naruto and Hinata. Naruto glared.

"Why is Sasuke on our team, out of everyone they choose him? He's nothing but a showoff and thinks he's better than everyone. Why am I forced to be on his team? I'll never get my chance with Sakura with him around." *sighs*

Sakura smacked him.

"Naruto stop complaining starting tomorrow Sasuke is our team mate if you like it or not. A team is three people not one. Now shut up and deal with it. "

Sasuke walked by them both and sat next to them eating his lunch.

"So you two are my team mates? I can deal with it just stay out of my way understand?"


	2. Chapter 2

Shinobi Love

Ch.2

"Sasuke's Sudden Changes"

Sasuke arrived first and looked out at the lake thinking. Then he turned around and saw Naruto and Sakura arrive crossing his arms.

"We are on time and our sensei is late this is a nice start. What is next our sensei not showing up."

A Jonin showed up and looked at all three.

"Would you three like to rephrase that? I am Hatake Kakashi your new sensei. So I have you three interesting. Would you three like to introduce yourselves since we are going to be a team? Starting with the youngest or we can sit here all day."

Naruto stood up.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and Im going to be Hokage some day believe it.,"

Sasuke looked and shook his head and stared as Sakura stood up.

"I am Sakura Haruno and want to get stronger so I can be a great Shinobi and medical ninja."

Sasuke looked up.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha and I am just here to get revenge so just stay out of my way."

Kakashi just looked and said.

"Okay you three meet here early tomorrow and we will start training as Team 7. From this day forth we are on a team and will work together as a team. See you all tomorrow bright and early."

Kakashi disappeared and Sasuke followed heading back to the Uchiha house in silence. Sakura just watched as he disappeared into the darkness and sighed as she walked home alone. Naruto glared as Sasuke disappeared into the darkness. He ran behind Sakura and said.

"Sakura Chan I will walk you home if you want me to. You shouldn't be walking home in the dark. It is not that safe. You shouldn't let Sasuke's bad attitude put you down he is not worth it. You are so much better than you make yourself. I think so anyway. If that means anything to you I mean it too, see you tomorrow Sakura Chan."

Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled a little.

"Thank you Naruto but I will be fine have a goodnight see you tomorrow. Get home and get some sleep we all need it our training starts in the morning. Bye Naruto see you tomorrow be careful. I won't let Sasuke's attitude put me down night."

Naruto watched as Sakura went in her house and then he headed home thinking and hating the idea Sasuke was on their team. He made his way home upset once again thinking back to when the entire village rejected him and could understand what Sasuke is going through with his entire clan wiped out but him, and him alone in the Uchiha house. 'Maybe I will try to be friends with him since we basically feel the same'. He arrived home and got ready for bed thinking about Team 7 and his two new team mates.

At The Uchiha house Sasuke lay in his bed thinking about team 7 and what happens after they are done training. He looked at the picture of him, his brother, and his parents putting it down thinking back to his brother's face after he killed their parents and spared his life. Then he thought about Sakura and smiled a little before he fell asleep. The next morning Sasuke woke up and got ready to meet the team. He tied his headband around his brow and headed out of the house walking toward the bridge. This time he was second to arrive. Sakura was the first one there and looking out to the water thinking.

He appeared behind her and stood next to her looking out at the water.

"What are you doing here all by yourself and what are you thinking about? Looks like Naruto is going to be late this time here comes Kakashi Sensei."

She looked up.

"Oh hey Sasuke didn't hear you come up by me. Nothing really just thinking that is all. That isn't Kakashi Sensei it's his clone trying to throw us off. Besides, Naruto is on the grass asleep like usual. Looks like he camped out here by himself he was here before me actually. I just got here a little while ago myself. You are a little late you are usually the first one here. Are you okay if you don't mind me asking? By the way is Ino your girlfriend, she keeps saying that she is already with you."

He looked and shook his head crossing his arms.

"No she is and never will be I am really not looking for love right now just trying to train to be strong enough to fight someone and meant what I said don't get in my way Sakura Chan. I am here for that purpose and nothing else okay. Naruto wake up already Kakashi Sensei is here already. Dobe will u get up? Sakura get me some water to get him up."

Sakura filled a cup with lake water and gave it to Sasuke. This will wake him up alright. Just don't pick a fight with him we are a team."

Sasuke looked and took the water and threw it on Naruto.

Naruto woke up and glared.

"Hey what is the big idea of throwing water on me Sasuke? That wasn't funny you know."

Sasuke glared.

"Then stop sleeping when we are getting ready for a mission you loser. What exactly are you going to do to me? You couldn't fight me if you tried I'm better than you. "

Kakashi arrived

"Sasuke, Naruto , and Sakura come on let's do some training and I mean as a team. You don't pass if you don't work together as a team I mean it. Move it you three now. "

The three team members followed behind Kakashi and were on full alert. All the training exercises Sasuke and Naruto constantly competed. Sakura shook her head and laughed as her and Kakashi left them to compete still. Sasuke and Naruto finally made their way back to camp and ate dinner. Sakura smiled.

"I guess it's not that bad we ended up on the same team is it you two? These past couple of months were nice and we grew as a team?"

Sasuke looked up.

"Yea I guess but the ultimate test is tomorrow. We should all get some rest we will need it. You two head to bed I am going to stay up and think for a while."

Sakura lay down and fell asleep. Sasuke waited for Naruto to fall asleep and watched Sakura as she slept. Then he fell asleep next to her. Sakura woke up in the middle of the night and saw Sasuke asleep next to her and smiled. He woke up and smiled back at her making sure Naruto was still asleep. She looked and rested her head on his chest falling right back to sleep soundly. Sasuke looked and brushed his fingers through her long pink hair and fell back to sleep. The next morning Sasuke was the first one up and got up quietly. Then he went and sat in the tree thinking about how soft Sakura's skin was as she slept soundly on him.

Sakura woke up and looked around saying to herself.

'It was only a dream Sasuke doesn't like me that way he thinks I am annoying. I can' blame him either all I do is stare at him instead of working as a team like we are supposed to. Now because of me we are going to fail the final test and it will be my fault. We will all have to go back to the academy. I hate my life right now.'

She got up and decided to go find Sasuke if he doesn't make me leave him alone. She saw him in the tree and flipped up next to him.

"There you are Sasuke. Did you even sleep last night? Do you think we will pass this test today? I am not so sure we will."

Sasuke turned and looked at her.

"Sakura you worry too much. We all work as a team we will pass today stop worrying. That is if Naruto doesn't sleep through the test. Where is he by the way? We have to be on the lookout for Kakashi Sensei. You take that corner I'll stay here and Naruto will cover the ground. We have to pass or we will fail focus Sakura Chan. You have to focus I mean it. Now get in position. Naruto you too."

Naruto looked up.

"Yea yea I know I'm ready are you Sasuke? Let's do this as a team. This is a piece of cake."

Kakashi came walking by and all three went for the bells and didn't succeed. Sasuke was angry and sat down eating his lunch. Sakura sat down next to him and ate hers while Naruto was tied to a tree drooling because he was hungry. Sasuke handed him his tray and Naruto ate and Kakashi watched as Sakura also gave Naruto food.

"Well done you passed. Now go home and get some must needed rest for your first mission first thing in the morning."

Sasuke headed toward his house and Sakura watched from a distance. She still wished that wasn't a dream that Sasuke actually slept by her the night before. At the thought Sasuke appeared by Sakura smiling a little.

"You weren't dreaming it was real just don't tell everyone when we get back okay. Then you will never hear the end of it from Ino. For tonight why don't you come home with me then Ill take you home in the morning?"

Sakura looked,

"Does that mean what I think it does Sasuke-Kun? I thought I was annoying and worthless? You said I was more annoying than Naruto."

He looked.

"I was just upset that's all. Let's forget about it. Come on Sakura-Chan it isn't much further. We are almost there. Stop being so nervous, you landed me you're happy right?"

Sakura nodded,

"Yes I am Sasuke-Kun. I am very happy thanks to you."

He smiled slyly as they came to the Uchiha house.

"Come on in Sakura Chan. My room is the one on the right. I will be right in."

Sakura entered Sasuke's room and got ready for bed and lay down looking at the picture turned over and shook her head. She saw Sasuke enter and looked at him smiling. He smiled back and took off his shirt. Then he got in the bed and looked at Sakura.

"Stop being nervous will you? Just because I am your boyfriend you shouldn't be like that. Let's just not make it so obvious okay. Come here and relax please."

She smiled and looked at him as she moved closer to him. He held her close smiling.

Sakura eventually fell asleep soundly on Sasuke with a smile on her face as he held her while she slept on him. He put the covers over them both and fell asleep holding her. In the meantime Naruto went by Hinata's and knocked. She answered.

"Naruto Kun you're home I am glad you came home safe."

Naruto smiled at her.

"Did you ever doubt me Hinata-Chan?"

She smiled at him trying not to blush and definitely didn't want to faint in front Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Shinobi Love

Ch. 3

"Winter Surprises"

Months passed and Sakura kept her promise to Sasuke, about not letting anyone know that she and Sasuke were a couple. She just enjoyed being on the team with him and Naruto cause he made her laugh. They were known as the best team in the Leaf Village. Every mission was a success and they were all proud. Their latest mission was in the Land of Snow and Sakura couldn't wait until the Christmas Party back at the Leaf Village. She hoped deep inside that Sasuke would actually kiss her under the mistletoe.

Back at the village Hinata was still training hard counting the days until Naruto returned from their mission and sighed. Neji saw his cousin a little down and approached her.

"You are really training hard Lady Hinata. Why do you keep looking at the calendar? "

She sighed.

"B-b ecause Naruto is on a mission and I hope h-h e c-c-omes b-back s-s afe. "

He looked at her.

"He will be back by the Christmas Party don't worry so much okay. Unless you are losing your faith in the one that you have loved since the 1st day you met in the Academy. "

She just stared at him blankly.

"H-h ow'd y-y ou k-k-now? "

Neji smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"When Naruto got hurt you gave him ointment and you are always saying that Naruto's way in your Ninja Way. It's not that hard to tell that you're in love with him. But you also can't keep putting yourself down. Pick yourself up like you have been since you became a Chunin. That is something you need to believe in. Naruto will be home before you know it."

While they were on their mission Naruto was looking up at the sky thinking about Hinata and sighed. Sasuke saw him and approached him.

"Hey Dobe what are you looking up at the sky for? Aren't you supposed to be watching the Princess? You know it's your turn to watch her?"

Naruto glared at him.

"She is asleep Mr. Know It All. Besides I am thinking is that a crime well?"

Sasuke crossed his arms.

"No I didn't say that, what could you possibly be thinking about besides our mission well? You know we are team mates you can talk to me unless you just want to keep it to yourself? Whatever I'm oughtta here!"

Naruto saw Sasuke jump up into a tree and shook his head. Then he continued to think about Hinata and smiled a little. Sakura saw Sasuke in the tree and jumped up next to him. He looked at her.

"Wondering what Naruto is thinking about Sakura? Well good luck with finding out him wouldn't answer me. He said I was accusing him of a crime because he is thinking. Are you sure that the Princess is asleep?"

Sakura sighed.

"Yes Sasuke she is asleep in her tent. We are the only three up right now. I was just thinking about if I was being delusional after our 1st test as a team? I thought I heard you say something that I only imagined. I already know you think I am annoying you remind me so many times! Sasuke?"

He shook his head and jumped down from the tree and went to check on the Princess again. Then he also remembered back at the final test before they all were put into teams. He thought about the way Hinata was around Naruto and wondered. Then he decided to just get some sleep after seeing the look his brother Itachi gave him when he tried to fight him.

Their mission finally ended successfully and Sakura said.

"I can't wait to get home and sleep in my own bed."

She realized that neither of her team mates were even listening to her and had walked ahead of her with Kakashi.

"Hey you guys wait for me. That was rude I was talking"

Sasuke looked.

"You are annoying Sakura! At least we completed our mission and succeeded. Well I'm heading home bye."

Naruto waited for Sasuke to turn the corner and made his way to the Hyuga compound and knocked on the door a little nervous that her dad would be home. Instead Hanabi answered the door.

"Hey Naruto, what brings you here?"

He looked and smiled.

"Is your sister home? I am home from my mission and decided to come see her to let her know that I came home safe. "

Hanabi responded.

"Hinata isn't here she went to the ramen shop with Ino and Ten Ten. She had to get out for some fresh air. She's been training real hard since the Chunin exams."

Naruto made his way toward the Ramen shop and saw Sasuke above him. Then he looked up.

"Where'd you come from? I thought you went home? Where did Sakura go?"

Sasuke looked at him.

"She went home why are you asking? Aren't you on your way to the ramen shop? "

Naruto was curious and asked him.

"So what is going on with you and Sakura? Well you going to answer the question or not Sasuke?"

He looked and he was gone, then he made his way to the ramen shop and only saw Hinata alone. He approached her smiling.

"Hey Hinata I'm back from my mission. Where are Ino and Ten Ten? I went by your house and your sister told me that you were here with them."

She looked up blushing and tried not to stutter.

"They went to meet up with Neji and Shikamaru. I guess they went to celebrate being promoted to Chunin. I was also promoted but told them not to keep them waiting. So what brings you here so late?"

He looked at her and responded.

"Wanted to come see you to let you know that I am home safe and was also wondering if you'd like to be my date to the Christmas Party? What do you say?"

Hinata turned around as she was going to answer and fainted. Naruto shook his head as he caught her.

"Hinata are you okay? Is that a yes? Hinata, man I am so bad at this."

Neji arrived and smiled.

"Yes Naruto it's a yes you are really clueless I swear. She always faints around you. This is because she likes you."

Naruto blushed and fainted with his head on Hinata's chest. Neji shook his head and looked at Ten Ten.

"This is just great, what am I supposed to do? They won't wake up."

Sasuke appeared and Neji glared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

Sasuke looked at him and responded.

"I am not obliged to answer that. How about we wake up the dobe and your cousin already? Unless you want to let them sleep here over night your choice."

Neji looked and shook his head.

"No we have to wake them up my Uncle will kill me if she stays out all night."

Sasuke shook his head and gently shook Naruto. Then Hinata woke up and saw Naruto's head on her chest and froze. Then Sasuke disappeared again. Naruto woke up and looked at her realizing that his head was on her chest. Neji walked away holding Ten Ten's hand shaking his head. Then Naruto helped up Hinata and smiled at her.

"So is that a yes?"

She looked deep in his eyes blushing.

"Yes it is a yes Naruto. I would love to be your date to the Christmas party."

Neji looked at them both.

"Naruto let me see if you can stay the night at the Hyuga compound since it's snowing out. Unless you would rather walk to your place in the snow?"

Naruto followed behind them and held Hinata's hand as they walked toward the Hyuga compound. Sasuke looked down from the tree and watched as they made their way toward the compound. Then he headed to his house. When he entered his room he saw Sakura asleep and took off his shirt as he got in the bed and held her close.

In the meantime Neji approached his uncle carefully and went on his knees.

"Uncle I have a question. Since Lady Hinata has a liking to Naruto can he stay the night here since it's snowing?"

Hiashi opened one eye and looked at him.

"Under one condition you do not leave their side."

Neji bowed and walked back outside to where Naruto was kissing Hinata.

"Okay Naruto you can stay but I have orders to stay in the room and watch you two. Naruto breathe already when I'm talking to you."

Ten Ten sighed.

"I guess we are all sleeping in Lady Hinata's room tonight. I am so tired goodnight Neji, Hinata, and Naruto."

Naruto broke apart from Hinata and just nodded. Then he entered her room and lay in her bed waiting for her to join him with Neji watching him.

"Really Neji you are using the Bakyugan on me? I am not going to try anything. I am not ready for that and I have more respect than that though the village hates me."

Hiashi screamed out from his room.

"I do not hate you Naruto, just don't like what lives in you. Goodnight and no funny business."

Naruto responded.

"I am not up to anything goodnight and thank you again."

In the meantime Hinata makes her way to the bed and fantasizes about her and Naruto in a state like no other not noticing she's blushing. Naruto realizes it and asks.

"You okay Hinata? I am not going to bite come lay be me. Hinata?"

Naruto pokes her and she snaps out of it smiling at him. Then she gets in the bed and lays next to him. He smiles at her and moves her head to his chest as he holds her close with Neji watching still. They both fall asleep soundly and Ten Ten pokes Neji who has fallen asleep sitting up.

"Neji come on get some sleep, you had a long day. They are asleep come on lay be me?"

As Hinata sleeps she blushes in her mind saying.

'Naruto-Kun is finally mine, I'm so lucky.'

Neji wakes up and said.

"But my Uncle gave me….." He fell asleep soundly next to Ten Ten.

The next morning Hinata wakes up and thinks she was dreaming. Then she realizes that he is really asleep next to her holding her close. She looked up and saw Neji asleep on Ten Ten soundly. She turns and stares as Naruto is still fast asleep next to her.

'It wasn't a dream Naruto-Kun is mine finally. I am so lucky to have him.'

Naruto wakes up and smiles at her.

"Hey Hinata how did you sleep? Hinata?"

She smiles at him and responds blushing still.

"Very soundly, thanks to you Naruto. I love you."

Naruto smiles at her.

"I love you to. Oh look at Neji, he must've fallen asleep shortly after we did. Should we wake him?"

Hinata rested her head on Naruto's chest not wanting to move from his side saying.

"No let him sleep, he is very tired. He stayed up all night watching us as he promised my father. He'll be up soon."

He stared deep in her eyes blushing.

"What are you doing Hinata?"

She smiled at him.

"I just don't want this to end Naruto. I waited so long to be in your arms. "

He smiles at her and holds her close.

"Well start getting used to it Hinata. I don't want to move either. I have never slept that good in all my life. I am glad that we are together."

Neji wakes up and stretches. Then he looks on Hinata's bed and smiles relieved that Naruto finally notices his cousin. Ten Ten wakes up and kisses Neji.

"See I told you that you had nothing to worry about. It's about time they got together don't you think?"

Back at the Uchiha house Sasuke is the first one up and gets out of bed quietly not to disturb Sakura asleep soundly by him. He enters his bathroom and takes a shower. Sakura wakes up and hears the shower running. She sits up in Sasuke's bed and then she walks to the window and sighs. She is happy that Sasuke is with her but not too thrilled that no one knows that they are together. Sasuke exits the bathroom dressed and walks over by Sakura by the window brushing back her hair from her neck. Then he holds her waist and asks.

"What is it Sakura, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

She sighs as she holds his hands by her waist and responds.

"Just wish that we didn't have to hide the fact that we are together that's all I guess."

He whispers in her ear.

"It won't be a secret anymore. You are my date for the party aren't you? Don't worry too much about it. Let's go get a bite to eat at Ichiraku's? Maybe we'll be in for a surprise with that dobe."

Sakura giggled a little and kissed Sasuke smiling.

"Sounds like a good idea Sasuke. I'll be right out, I have to take a shower after that mission."

He smiled and nodded. Then he made his bed and waited for Sakura to get out of her shower thinking.

'I wonder if that dobe realizes that Hinata is into him. Maybe we'll be lucky and they are together finally? After tonight they will know I am with Sakura.'

Sakura exited the bathroom and brushed her hair by his mirror. Then she called to him.

"I'm ready Sasuke shall we be going?"

Sasuke exited the house with Sakura behind him locking the front door. Then they made their way to Ichiraku's where Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ten Ten, Ino, and Shikamru were already sitting down. Naruto saw them both and called them over.

"Why don't you join us?"

Sasuke and Sakura joined them and they all ate talking amongst themselves. Hinata just kept staring at Naruto as he ate his ramen and smiled. Sakura ate her ramen and just laughed as Ten Ten said something that cracked her up. After the friends finished their ramen they all headed home to get ready for the Christmas Eve party. Sasuke saw Naruto holding Hinata's hand and smiled as he walked Sakura to her house.

"I'll see you at six o'clock. "

She watched as he disappeared toward the Uchiha house and entered her house. Then she went in her room to choose what she was going to wear to the party tonight. She decided on her red dress and her green headband to match. She was very happy that finally the village will know that she is with Sasuke.

Around five thirty Sasuke made his way to Sakura's house and bumped into Naruto. Naruto looked at him suspiciously.

"Why are you on your way over to Sakura's house Sasuke? You two were acting weird while we were on our mission? Come on I'm your friend why can't you answer my question? "

Sasuke knew that he couldn't hide it from Naruto any longer but he also was curious what happened after he and Hinata fainted. So he looked at him.

"Fine then dobe I'll answer your question when you answer mine."

Naruto looked and responded.

"Fine what is your question Sasuke? Don't go disappearing either we have a deal. Well what's your question?"

Sasuke looked at him.

"After you and Hinata fainted what happened? "

Naruto responded.

"Neji asked me to go with him and Hinata to the Hyuga compound and I spent the night, so whatya think happened? Well Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared.

"I don't know you tell me then."

Naruto glared back at him.

"I asked Hinata to be my girl and she said yes. So now it's your turn. What is the deal with you and Sakura?"

Sasuke responded.

"She's with me. What did you think it was? So I'm assuming you're on your way to pick up Hinata? So why don't you come with me to pick up Sakura and then we'll walk to Hinata's house and pick her up and go to the party as a group? Well?"

Naruto looked.

"I knew it, I guess we both are officially taken as of today?"

Sasuke laughed.

"No actually I'm with Sakura since our first mission as team 7. It's not my fault you were so blind that you didn't know that Hinata really was into you dobe. Well let's go pick up Sakura then."

Naruto glared.

"Well gee Mr. Know It All why didn't you tell me if you knew that instead of making me look stupid?"

Sasuke laughed.

"It doesn't take much to make you look stupid I'm still better than you. Let's go."

Naruto and Sasuke headed to Sakura's house and Mrs. Haruno answered.

"Hi boys Sakura will be down soon. Have fun at the party tonight and don't stay out too late. Here she comes now."

Sakura exited the house and looked at them both wanting to kiss Sasuke but didn't want to until everyone knows the truth. She was surprised to see Naruto and just followed behind them as they made their way to the Hyuga compound. Sasuke decided to wait outside and Sakura stayed with him. Then he smiled at her and kissed her smiling.

"It's okay, Naruto already knows. He's with Hinata anyway, if you ask me it's about time they got together. Here they come let's get going then?"

Hinata was in shock when she saw Sasuke holding Sakura's hand as they make their way to the party. Everyone's heads turned when they saw Sasuke holding Sakura's hand and Naruto holding Hinata's hand. All the fan girls that loved Sasuke had their heads down including Ino. Shikamaru looked at her.

"Umm you need to give it up missy Sasuke is with Sakura deal with it. "

She sighed and was about to say something when Choji held the mistletoe over Ino's head while he eats his chips. Sasuke looked.

"You know the tradition Shikamaru, you have to kiss Ino she's under the mistletoe well?"

Shikamaru sighed.

"What a drag? Oh well here goes nothing."

He grabs Ino and kisses her and she embraces him and continues to kiss him not even caring that she was tricked. Then she walks over to Sakura and congratulates her.

"Well I guess the best girl won and landed Sasuke. Anyway I have Shikamaru."

Ten Ten looks as Naruto walks away to get some refreshments and grabs the mistletoe and hides it behind her back until he comes back. She waits until Naruto sits down and holds the mistletoe over their heads saying.

"Come on its tradition, you can't back out."

Naruto smiled and placed his hand on Hinata's cheek smiling and their lips met. Hinata embraced Naruto and returned his approach.

"Merry Christmas Naruto."

Sasuke was eating and so was Sakura. Naruto overheard some fan girls talking behind Sakura's back.

"It must be a joke, he wouldn't date a forehead like that. Try again Sasuke you have better taste than that in women. You aren't fooling us one bit we'll get Sasuke!"

Naruto grabbed the mistletoe and held it over Sasuke and Sakura's heads saying.

"Attention everyone we have two others that must carry out the tradition!"

Sasuke looks up and glares at him. Then he taps Sakura gently and points up. She looks up and gazes deep in Sasuke's eyes. Their lips meet and Sasuke embraces Sakura as they make out for at least ten minutes with their eyes closed. The fan girls that were talking trash about Sakura, mouths drop and they all faint. Hinata smiles as she watches Sakura and Sasuke make out. Then she says.

"I thought I fainted a lot."

Naruto grabs Hinata and kisses her again to shut her up. Then she embraces him and returns his approach. Lee grabs the mistletoe and holds it over Neji and Ten Ten. Neji looks up and grabs Ten Ten kissing her. The rest of the party they all enjoy themselves and smile.

When the party ends Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata exit the party and walk toward the Hyuga compound. After Naruto drops off Hinata, Sasuke glares at Naruto and punches him.

Naruto holds his mouth.

"What the hell you punch me for Sasuke? They were talking trash about Sakura I had to prove it. You didn't have to hit me so hard!"

Sasuke looks at his best friend.

"Remember you're a dobe but thank you. Let's get Sakura home."

The three friends walk toward Sakura's house and Naruto waits until Sasuke walks her to the door and sighs. Then they started to head home. Naruto looked at him.

"Why don't you stay with me Sasuke, instead of going back to your house?"

Sasuke glared at him.

"No way I'll pass thank you. Goodnight Naruto see you tomorrow. Thanks again."

Naruto sighed.

"You're welcome Sasuke that's what friends are for. See you tomorrow Merry Christmas."


End file.
